The Misadventures of Varus, Ezreal, and Brandon
by FatRabbitFarmer
Summary: Varus and Ezreal find themselves entwined in each others arms after a morning of battle when they are caught be a boy named Brandon.


Varus unraveled his long, red scarf from his neck and set it on the rock beside the pool of water. He pulled his white hair from the knot behind his head and let his hair fall along his muscles. His sturdy hands found their way around his body as he rubbed his aching muscles. He let out a whispered moan as he rubbed deeper and harder into his skin. There was a rustle in the bush behind him; Varus didn't flinch but let his hands rest on his shoulders.

"Are you going to come out or not, Ez?" Varus' voice said teasingly.

"But I'm already here" Ezreal whispered into Varus' ear as he gently nipped at it.

Ezreal's hands pushed along Varus' back and he breathed heavily onto his neck.

Varus turned around and grabbed Ezreal's face and brought it to his. Their eyes met and Ezreal dropped his gaze down Varus' toned body. His eyes followed the lines down his abs, he found himself pushing against his body; Varus pulled away Ezreal's jacket before grabbing him by the back of the hair and pulling their lips together. Varus pried Ezreals mouth open with his tongue, making him moan into Varus' mouth.

"Varus, maybe we shouldn't" he said nervously between breaths.

"I thought you were supposed to be an explorer" Varus whispered seductively into his ear as he pressed Ezreal against the stone wall behind the pair. He lifted his legs around his waist as he pushed his hips forward into Ezreal's body as Ezreal scratched at his partners back.

Varus moved to the rock where his scarf lay, carrying Ez on his lap; their breaths become heavy and they moan into each other's gaping mouths.

Ezreal slips down from Varus' lap and pulls him on top of him as they lay onto the damp grass.

"Turn over" Varus demands and Ez complies, doing as he is told.

Varus hastily fumbled with Ezreal's buckles before pulling his pants off entirely, exposing his bare back. Varus bit his lower lip as his eyes sharpened and he pulled his dick from his pants. Ezreal winced as he entered him but came to like it as Varus thrusted forward into him. His hips moving faster and faster, he grabs onto his partners shoulders and pulls him into him.

Ezreals gasps and moans surround the two as Varus releases inside of him, filling Ezreal with his warm seed.

Varus shifts and rolls onto his back while Ezreal, still wanting more of his sweet lover, sprawls over and kisses down from Varus' chest.

"Ez, stop, I want to show you something now." Varus said, breathing down his neck in a soft tone.

Varus turned Ezreal onto his back as he moved down his body.

"Varus..." Ezreal gasped his name as his eyes gently closed.

"Shh, just relax" Varus said with a nurturing undertone in his strong voice.

Varus stroked Ezreal's penis. His soft lips met the tip of Ezreal's penis as he slowly bobbed his head around the shaft. Ezreal left behind a sweet taste in Varus' mouth, he went down as far as he could; suckling on the head every time he came up, Ezreal threw his head back and his mouth gaped, filled with his pleasured moans. Moments before Ezreal orgasmed, Varus pulled away, leaving him wanting more.

There was a rustle in the bush behind the two, and Varus dashed for his bow.

"Who's there?" His voice boomed

A boy stepped out from behind the bush where Varus was aimed. Varus pulled back on the string of his bow, prepared to shoot when Ezreal lunged forward and knocked the bow from his hands.

"Varus, leave him be, it's just a boy" he glanced to his right to see the boy standing nervously near the bushes.

"So be it," Varus was annoyed and shot Ezreal a look that almost made him weak in the knees. "Why are you here?"

"I-I was just watching, I didn't mean to startle you, I'll be on my way though..." he said as he started to step back.

"Stop, I want you to come here." Varus gestured to the spot before him.

"Oh, no, I think I should be leaving-"

"No. You will do as I say, now come here." Varus cut him off mid-sentence and the boy rushed forward.

Varus and Ezreal exchanged looks as they circled him like vultures, Varus was first to notice the boy's erection and slid his hand down his torso, grabbing a hold of it.

"Ez, this boy seems to want to join in, what do you say?" Varus slipped his lips down the boys' neck and lightly bit down, causing the boy to turn his head away from him.

"What's wrong, sonny?" Ezreal laughed playfully.

"I've... well, I've never done anything like this before..." the boy muttered under his breath, his eyes falling to the ground.

Ezreal walked to the front of the boy and lifted his head.

"It's just a little adventure; let us walk you through it." Ezreal leaned against him, pushing him into Varus who was still holding onto him from behind.

Varus began to remove the boys' pants as he and Ezreal grinded onto him from both sides. Ezreal brushed the boys' hair from his face and pulled away his thick glasses before pulling their mouths together.

"What's your name?" He asked as he pulled his face away for a moment.

"Brandon" he whispered as he pushed himself into Ezreal.

Their tongues pressed against one another as Varus worked his hands around Brandons waist and along sides.

"Stop, I can't do this, not now" Brandon pulled his face from Ezreals

"You have only ever watched; let us show you how it feels." Varus began to run his hand along Brandons fully erect penis.

"Oh, Varus..." Brandon began to moan his name as he stroked it faster.

His breaths became heavy as he kissed Ezreal; he swung his arm around to grab Varus' face behind him and brought it to his neck. Brandon wanted them and he wanted them then and there. He couldn't hide it anymore and decided to take charge.

"Varus, stop, please" he whimpered into Varus' ear. He slowed his pace and removed his hand from Brandons member. The boy led Ezreal and Varus to the edge of the water and waded in.

He beckoned for them to follow and they did, the water was warm and clear, reflecting the sunset beautifully.

Brandon brought Ezreal close, "I want you to have your way with me." He whispered down his back as Brandon reached into the water and pulled him closer by his lower back. He felt his rock hard penis press against Ezreal. It was too much, Ezreal laid Brandon against the grass on the edge of the water and had his way. Their grunts and moans called Varus over as he sat beside them and watched from the rock. He moved quickly and carefully but could not get enough of Brandon's body, his desire for him grew even more. Ezreals body became hot and he could feel pressure building up, he pulled away but Brandon turned around, bringing him closer once again.

"I can't hold it" Ezreal gasped.

"Then let me." Brandon brought his mouth down to Ezreals penis and gave him his second blowjob of the night. He kept a steady pace, licking and sucking at Ezreal, constantly wanting more. Ezreal couldn't keep it in any longer and grabbed the back of Brandon's head, pushing himself and his warm sperm into his mouth. He let out a moan that was music to the other men's ears, it was a melodic moan that ended their night.

Ezreal slunk himself into the cool water and pushed his wet hair back with his hands. Brandon and Varus sat together, watching Ezreal bathe himself before joining his side. The three of them ran their fingers through each other's hair and down their bodies, washing any leftover residue from themselves. Brandon rubbed Varus' glistening muscles as he rinsed Ezreals back. They each grabbed their clothes from their scattered piles and lay next to each other in the grass. Brandon lay with his champions on either side of him who lay their heads on his chest. They doze off one by one, worn out from the day's events.

"Thank you." Brandon whispered to his partners before closing his eyes for the night as well.


End file.
